A wireless communications network is a development trend of communications technologies. The wireless communications network includes multiple types of wireless communications base stations. The wireless communications base stations may be classified into macro base stations and small cells according to deployment positions of the wireless communications base stations. A macro base station is installed in a cabinet in most cases, and is usually deployed in an equipment room. Similar to a wireless router used in a home or an enterprise, a wireless access device deployed in a building, and or the like, a small cell is usually deployed in an enterprise, a home, or a building.
A program software package is required for running of a small cell, and during a system upgrade, a corresponding upgrade software package also needs to be obtained. A small cell usually obtains a software package from an operate maintenance center (OMC) server. In the prior art, generally, a method for encrypting a software package on such devices as a small cell is as follows: A decryption key is preset on the small cell before delivery; a device vendor of the small cell encrypts the software package by using an encryption key same as the decryption key, and preconfigures the encrypted software package on the small cell. If a version of the small cell needs to be upgraded, the device vendor of the small cell needs to encrypt a new-version software package and upload the encrypted software package to the OMC server. When the small cell needs to upgrade the software package, the small cell downloads the encrypted software package from the OMC server, and decrypts the encrypted software package by using the preset decryption key to load and run new-version software.
Decryption keys of multiple small cells are the same. Therefore, when a decryption key of one small cell is leaked, decryption keys of the other small cells are leaked at the same time. It is easy for a hacker to intrude into a small cell in a reverse manner and crack or tamper with software of the small cell, or even change the small cell into a rogue base station, causing a serious security incident and possibly a huge economic loss. Moreover, if an encryption key is leaked due to lax internal management by a device vendor of small cells, the decryption keys of all the small cells are also leaked because the encryption keys and the decryption keys are the same, causing a serious security incident.
It can be learned that, in the prior art, the software security protection method for a communications device has some drawbacks, and a software key is easily to be leaked, causing a great security risk.